Operation: GANG TIDE
by A Vampire Stole My Heart
Summary: Ashlen and her adopted daughter Mona, are going to visit Mona's birth home. However something went wrong and the two find themselves in a world were adults hate children and children under 13 fight adults. despite being a adult she befriends a few KND but get kidnapped by the DCFDTL when spotted being nice to kids. What happens when Father sends a certain... (full summary inside)


Full summary: Ashlen and her adopted daughter Mona, are going to visit Mona's birth home. However something went wrong and the two find themselves in a world were adults hate children and children under 13 fight adults. despite being a adult she befriends a few KND but get kidnapped by the DCFDTL when spotted being nice to kids. What happens when Father sends a certain vampire after her for swearing in front of his children?

* * *

Operation: G.A.N.G T.I.D.E

Girl

and

Neko

Get

Teleported

into

Different

Earth

* * *

"Mommy, where are we going?" My seven year old Neko daughter asked me. I smiled down at her as we walked through the forest.

"We are going to your old home, Mona. I thought you'd like to visit, in respect for your real parents." I answered and gave her humanoid hand a light squeeze. My shoes and her bare feet continued to crunch leafs and crunch branches beneath us.

You see Mona isn't really my daughter and I am not a Neko like her. Two years ago, when I had been eighteen, I had wondered into a village hidden in the woods. The village looked destroyed and abandoned, like a fight had broken out not too long ago. I wasn't sure what had happened, as the village looked, while abandoned, it could have been lived in only the other day. However my question to that was soon answered.

A whimpering is what caught my attention to Mona. She was hiding under a fallen basket. The kind some villagers use for holding grain or fish. Because Mona was a humanoid cat creature she didn't take too kindly to me getting closer to her. However, thanks to my powers over animals -although I never control them against their will- I was able to gain her trust easily.

It was then Mona explained what had happened. The village I had found supposingly belonged to a colony of Nekos. To this day I still regret asking her what happened to all the other Nekos. Apparently it had been a werewolf attack. Mona told, while her parents were trying to escape with her, a pair of werewolves tackled them and that is when the basket fell on top of her. To this day the thought of Mona's real parents being eaten alive makes my stomach turn.

However that was two years ago, when Mona had still been five. Since then I had taken her to live with me. It had only taken the little cat girl three months to call me mommy. It had been weird at the time and took me a while to get used to it. However after two years I had gotten used to it and even considered her my daughter.

"That place still gives me nightmares. What if the werewolves live there now?" Mona asked, her little hand squeezing mine. I gave her a little smile and used my other hand to scratch behind her cat ears.

"Don't worry about it. I promise I'll protect you." I promised and picked her up into my arms. Using my powers over earth I controlled a thick vine to carry us up into a tree.

"See? We'll stay in the tree for extra protection." I smiled and placed the Neko down on the branch. Mona giggled and, clinging to the tree with the claws on her toes, grinned at me.

"Come on then, I'm going to beat you!" Mona yelled as she ran across the tree branch before jumping to another tree. I chuckled as I followed after her, excepting her game of race.

Now normally I guess a parent would not allow a child to do a thing like this. Let me just remind everyone I am not a normal human and Mona herself is a humanoid cat creature. I loved playing with Mona in the trees but that didn't mean I didn't have rules to follow. Such as she was not allowed to get too far a head of me or go near trees that has thin branches. Otherwise, as long as she was safe, I was fine.

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me." Mona's sing song young voice sang in the distance. I grinned at her back and began to run after her, jumping from tree to tree just like her.

Thanks to my powers over earth I could control all plants. Either that be speeding a plant's growth or bringing a tree to life. I could also make the branches thicker, thick enough to walk or run on. However, to do so, I have to be close enough to a tree to thicken it. That is why I had my rule about avoiding trees that Mona couldn't play on.

However when it came to the actual tree hoping, as Mona liked to call it, it took about a year for me to do it without falling. I also had a little bit of combat training, which took me a few years to master. I never use guns or knives but I can beat up a person pretty badly and dodge their attacks. Not that I was perfect with it though. In fact, one of my biggest weaknesses is my soft, but thick skin. I may not bleed easy but I sure bruise easy.

I also usually kept a knife strapped to my ankle. Although it I never hurt anyone with it. I used that knife to carve things out of wood whenever I got bored. I left that knife at home though as I had no need for it at this moment. Since I had Mona with me I doubt I'd get bored any time soon. The little Neko, like human children, is full of energy and can always keep me on my feet.

"Come on, mommy, I'm going to beat you." Mona, without looking back, shouted back at me. I simply chuckled and grabbed her when we were both in mid jump.

"There's no need to shout, Mona, I was right behind you." I told her teasingly as she squealed in surprise. I laughed some more as Mona complained about that not being fair but it didn't last long.

Before I was able to land on the next tree everything began to shake. The first thing I thought of was earth quack. However even the air seemed to shake. Mona's scream turned more frightful and I cried out as I slipped off the branch I had just landed on. The both of us were starting to fall two feet down to the ground. Not high enough to kill us but enough to maybe break a arm.

The fall to the ground seemed to take forever. In that time I had grabbed Mona and pulled her into my chest. I could take a broken arm but I didn't want to risk Mona getting hurt like that. My eyes had also closed as I prepared to hit the forest floor below.

"Huh?" I asked myself as I finally found myself hitting the forest floor. Except, instead of landing on a bunch of leaves, animal poop or twigs, the landing was soft.

Opening my eyes I was surprised to see we were no longer in the forest. Instead Mona and I looked to be in some sort of town. There were houses everywhere I looked and a pavement street about a foot in front of me. The only thing that stayed the same was that it was still night time. Looking down at what I was sitting on I saw it was normal clean cut grass. I was sitting in someone's yard. I was also holding Mona, who was now clinging to me, to my chest.

"What in the..." I never got to finish before I was blinded by five bright lights. Pulling one of my arms away from Mona, I used it to try to shelled out most of the light.

"Alright, teenager, you got five seconds to explain what you're doing here. I advice you to start talking." a young but obviously male and angry voice demanded. I frowned in confusion and squinted in the bright lights, in which I could noticed five forms.

Again time seemed to go slow. Well it was either that or my vision cleared in a millisecond. But, as my vision cleared I saw that Mona and I were surrounded by five kids with weird looking guns. I had only one thing to say; where the hell were we?

* * *

Yeah I know I am probably really bad for starting something new and leaving so much uncontinued :( I have just been busy and been getting into different things. I can put things up for adoption if you are interest in taking over the stories. Oh and the Pet Shop of Horrors was supposed to be a one shot


End file.
